Two-Face
Two-Face is a former lawyer and criminal with split personalities. He is voiced by Roberto Picardo. History Biography Background Personality Skills and Abilities * Unique Physiology: '''His body began to deform after he was touched by Poison Ivy. * '''Professional Lawyer: '''He was a successful attorney and is proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. ' * '''Expert Detective: '''He possesses great deductive skills and analytic ability, reinforced by the training given by Batman. * '''Criminal Mastermind:' He's a genius in criminal planning and has many ties to the underworld, showing himself capable of competing with the Penguin. * Expert Marksman: '''Thanks to Shade Wilson's training, Dent became an excellent marksman, able to shoot accurately from large distances. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Dent has been extensively trained by Batman in Kung-Fu. * '''Toxic Immunity: Two-Face seems capable of resisting Poison Ivy's pheromones, that bends people's actions to her will. * Law: '''He was a successful attorney, and is proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. * '''Firearms: After accepting a heavy fee Deathstroke the Terminator has trained him to became an excellent sharpshooter. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic/Advanced): 'Dent has been extensively trained by Batman in Hand to Hand combat. * '''Tactical Analysis ' * '''Criminology * Leadership: 'Both as law enforcer and criminal, Kent was able to impose his authority over his peers. * '''Portal Creation: '''As he was choose by Ra's al Ghul as the key to log-Sotha's realm, a portal to the said dimension rose from his tumors. * '''Charisma ' * 'Political Science ' * 'Thievery ' * 'Marksmanship ' * '''Intimidation Paraphernalia Equipments * Two-Face's Coin '''- Two-Face is mostly dependent on his coin to make decisions. * '''Double-Headed Coin: '''Two-Face uses a two-headed silver dollar, one side of which is defaced, the other side clean. Flipping the coin dictates Harvey when making any significant life decisions. If the coin lands on the scarred side, Two-Face will pursue acts of evil. If the coin lands on the unmarked side, he is compelled to commit acts of good. '''Transportations * Limousine: '''According to the Riddler stories, Two-Face owns a limousine. '''Weapons * Automatic Handgun: 'Typically Two-Face uses a variety of automatic and semi-automatic handguns to conduct his criminal affairs. He usually carries two. Sometimes he carries his pistols with acid bullets. * '''Various Weapons: '''Two semi-automatic pistols, Sniper rifle, Knives, Rocket launchers and poison gases, to name a few. * '''Pistol ' * 'Twin Colt .45 ' * '''Rocket Launcher Weaknesses * Multiple Personalities: '''Two-Face does things according to change and therefore relies heavily on his coin to make decisions, making the coin his Achilles' heel. Batman has managed to incapcitate Two-Face on his coin such as by making him lose it or stopping him from seeing the result. * '''Color Blindness: '''Two-Face is color blind in his damaged eye. * '''Mental Illness * 'Coin Dependance: '''Like some incarnations of Two-Face over the years, Dent depends on his coin so much that it becomes his demise. Appearance Appearances '''Season One ' * Double Cross (First Appearance) Notes He was originally a District Attorney and was going to be Gotham's new mayor before he became a criminal. This version of Two-Face talks to himself (one is good/one is bad) which he constantly argues to each other, this might be because of his split personality. *This concept was also used in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males